


С чистого листа

by Eltera1103, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Иногда последний день может оказаться первым.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	С чистого листа

На берег лениво накатывали волны. Белоснежная пена шуршала на темном песке, в зеленой склизкой массе водорослей под ногами периодически появлялись крабы – маленькие, деловитые – и тут же шустро прятались, зарываясь в одни им известные норы, потому что чайки не упускали возможности полакомиться.

Брок гулял уже почти два часа – с самого рассвета. Просто шел, куда несли ноги, и вдыхал чистый солоноватый запах моря, иногда с тоской представляя, что находится на родной земле. Не на чужом континенте, где все было другим.

Люди были другими, но, слава Богу, говорили на английском – правда, на британской его версии, и Брок долго привыкал к тому, что знакомые слова здесь имеют иное звучание. По языку в нем легко опознавали американца, но народ тут был нелюбопытным. Всем было наплевать на то, откуда он, что здесь делает и почему поселился в старом домишке у самого берега.

Кто-то думал, что он писатель, который здесь, в мелком городке с населением в тысячу с небольшим человек, ищет уединения и вдохновения. Кто-то считал его вдовцом, потерявшим семью в пожаре – обожженная половина тела была прекрасным подтверждением этой версии.

Брок никого не поправлял, потому что ему было все равно. Да и жизнь давно убедила его в том, что люди сами придумают себе объяснение и сами в него поверят.

Даже он сам здесь был другим – лишенным собственного имени, доживающим последние дни своей жизни, которая должна была, по-хорошему, оборваться еще шесть месяцев назад. Но которая все тянулась и тянулась.

За ним пришли в разгар дня, хотя Брок ожидал, что это случится несколько позже, и он помнил только яркую вспышку и дикую, выламывающую боль в левой половине тела, которая осела на нем неаккуратными розоватыми рубцами.

А затем он оказался здесь, на берегу, с документами, в которых была его фотография и чужое имя. Брок был рад хотя бы тому, что перед чертовым «Озарением» взял с собой всю имевшуюся в заначке наличку – просто на всякий случай, пусть и не ждал, что переживет тот день.

Что ж, пережил. Это были длинные полгода, одинокие и спокойные, хоть Брок и предпочел бы, чтобы не было этой идиотской отсрочки.

Впрочем, сегодня был почти тот самый, отмеченный в календаре еще шесть месяцев назад день. Предпоследний. И уже завтра, глубокой ночью (хотя кто его знает, Брок так и не разобрался до конца, как считалось его время), все наконец закончится.

Впереди показались люди – старик с мальчишкой. Они регулярно, раза три в неделю, приходили рыбачить с причала, и Брок почти привык к их присутствию. К ворчанию старика и заливистому хохоту мальчишки, когда очередная обнаглевшая чайка выуживала из простенького синего ведра пойманную рыбешку.

И все же, как и всегда, Брок натянул капюшон толстовки поглубже, пряча изуродованное лицо, и отступил чуть дальше от воды. Пора было возвращаться домой – городок был излюбленным туристическим маршрутом, и скоро на берегу будет много народу.

Брок не любил людей. Перестал любить с того дня, когда это потеряло всякий смысл. Его люди были там – за океаном, в далекой теперь Америке.

Брок каждый день просматривал новости и информацию пресс-службы ЩИТа, надеясь наткнуться на них, даже подписался на несколько идиотских аккаунтов, где обитали многочисленные фотографы и папарацци. Первые источники позволяли ему убедиться в том, что Роджерс еще не сложил свою буйную голову в очередной переделке, потащив за собой Барнса, а вторые подтверждали, что между этими двумя все по-прежнему.

Их никогда не ловили «на горячем», но Броку того и не нужно было. Он знал, как смягчается взгляд Стива, когда он, будто невзначай, просто смотрит на объект своего желания. Помнил его излюбленный жест – сцепленные на мгновение пальцы рук, словно он пытался удержаться от прикосновения, жест, означающий, что Стив Роджерс, мистер Правильность, в этот самый момент думает о сексе.

И Брок помнил, как кривил, опуская уголок вниз, полные, удивительно яркие губы Баки в те моменты, когда на него накатывал «приступ ласкучести», редкий для Зимнего Солдата, но явно привычный для Баки Барнса. Он любил подлезть под руку, уткнуться носом в шею и затихнуть – и никогда не отходил сам. У Брока сердце сжималось от горечи каждый раз, когда приходилось его отстранять, но о странных взаимоотношениях куратора и Солдата не должны были узнать.

Впрочем, все уже закончилось.

Стив и Баки были живы, здоровы и счастливы. Они были вместе, и все было, как должно.

Брок сам об этом позаботился, сам выставлял условия и сам расплачивался за жизни тех, кого оценил дороже, чем себя, хотя всегда и считал, что такое невозможно.

Потому что инстинкт самосохранения, глубинный, пришедший, наверное, с тех времен, когда люди больше походили на животных, чем сейчас, казался ему незыблемым. Брок всегда держался за него, выживал благодаря ему, но переступить через него оказалось... до смешного легко.

Брок сам не понимал, как так вышло, но остро, самой глубиной сердца осознавал, что не поменял бы ни единого решения, даже зная, к чему все это приведет.

Зная, что за жизнь одного человека придется расплатиться собственной, оставив себе год; что за спокойствие второго он вычтет еще полгода, ни разу об этом не пожалев.

У него было шесть месяцев с точки отсчета и еще четыре – до нее. Не так уж и мало, если разобраться, многие проживали целую жизнь, не зная, каково это – чувствовать по-настоящему, остро, пробивая навылет сердце.

Шесть месяцев, живых до одури, переполненных концентрированным, неразбавленным счастьем, потому что тогда он знал, что время – конечно. Что его нельзя терять, потому что у Брока была дата. Последний день, к которому каждый прожитый его приближал.

Наверное, он должен был догадаться сразу. Раньше, получая очередное задание, Брок всегда знал, что сделает после него – купит машину, новый духовой шкаф, заменит мебель в спальне. В последний раз планов у него не было.

Ни единого. Словно интуиция уже тогда подсказывала, что ничего после не будет, а потому нет смысла планировать, тратить на это время, размышлять.

Впрочем, тогда Брок к пресловутому шестому чувству не прислушивался, потому что у него был Стив – надежный, как скала, жадный до жизни, которая била из него ключом, и любивший до исступления. Стив ворвался в размеренный ход событий неожиданно, в один не по-осеннему теплый дождливый вечер, да так и остался рядом. Просто шагнул ближе, выдернул из пальцев сигарету, а дым Брок выдохнул уже ему в губы. И до сих пор иррационально удивлялся тому, что отчетливо помнил не твердые плечи и спину под ладонями, не нежную отзывчивость чужого тела, а мерный дробный стук дождя о прозрачный навес крытой парковки. Впрочем, теперь он был даже рад такой прозаической детали, врезавшейся в память.

Потому что иногда в непогоду Брок садился на узком крыльце на древний стул, смотрел на волнующееся море и слушал шелест дождя, проваливаясь в воспоминания.

Старый дом, вычурный, как и все в этой странной, пафосной стране, встретил Брока привычной тишиной.

_– И что, вот прямо два дня никуда не дернешься по первому зову? – недоверчиво сощурился Баки, захлопывая дверцу машины._

_Он с тщательно скрытым удовольствием огляделся, обегая взглядом высоченные деревья, покрытую хвоей землю, и тихо вздохнул, явно представляя уже, как через полчаса придется срываться с места и нестись обратно в город. Глядя на него такого – почти по-прежнему эмоционального и подвижного, – Стив подумал, что никакая сила не выдернет его отсюда до утра понедельника._

_Он машинально потрогал карман, в котором обычно лежал мобильник, оставленный сегодня в автомобиле, и испытал острое ощущение дежавю. Когда в начале недели в голову пришла идея уехать вместе с Баки на выходные – не слишком далеко, но так, чтобы никого поблизости не было, – он засел за поиски, окончившиеся, впрочем, неприлично скоро. Потому что, едва наткнувшись на рекламу этого поселка, Стив понял, что это то самое место. Непонятно, откуда пришла эта уверенность, но он доверился редко подводившей его интуиции._

_Все здесь казалось знакомым, хотя Стив точно знал, что никогда в жизни тут не был._

_Не видел этот высоченный старый столб с покачивавшимся на ветру фонарем. «Надеюсь, не ебнется на машину», – вдруг всплыло в памяти, и Стив даже головой мотнул, как наяву услышав знакомый-незнакомый голос._

_Баки подошел поближе и обеспокоенно тронул его за плечо. Нервировать его, все еще пока нестабильного и быстро поддающегося тревоге, Стив не хотел, поэтому с усилием улыбнулся, надеясь, что выглядело это не слишком натянуто._

_– Семьдесят лет без меня жили, как-нибудь проживут два дня, – отозвался он, забирая из багажника сумки с одеждой и продуктами, и снова ощутил царапающую изнутри неправильность._

_Он сам никогда бы так не сказал._

_– Тут... хорошо, – почти удивленно протянул Баки, вдыхая чуть горьковатый, свежий запах соснового леса, но Стив услышал совсем другое._

_«_ _У меня в семье все к старости дикарствуют, Роджерс. Тетушка поселилась в лесу, дед с бабкой – в горах. Я бы поселился у моря, в каком-нибудь городке типа Саутволда. Ну, знаешь, маленький такой домишко на берегу, чтобы можно было смотреть на воду. Чайки, штиль, шторм»._

_– Пока не смоет вместе с домом, – пробормотал Стив в ответ, поудобнее перехватывая сумку._

_– Что? – не понял Баки, останавливаясь, и снова тревожно заглянул ему в глаза._

На дверной ручке висел пакет с выпечкой – обязательный утренний подарок от соседки, одинокой и немолодой уже женщины, которой Брок периодически оказывал мелкую помощь. Чинил шкафы, ковырялся в старых трубах, прибивал полочки, внутренне удивляясь тому, что зачем-то соглашается и тратит на это время.

Впрочем, времени ему было не жалко. У него было полгода – пустых и одиноких, – и на них Броку было наплевать. Он жил взаймы, потому что ему, словно в насмешку, дали эти шесть месяцев попрощаться с миром, который сам по себе был и не особенно нужен.

Брок не ожидал, что условия договора поменяют вот так, оправдывая это каким-то там вселенским балансом.

Законами.

А может, в мире помимо паскудных существ, предлагающих в критические моменты помощь в обмен на жизнь, все-таки был и кто-то еще. Кто-то, пытающийся спасать таких, как он, глупых, по уши влюбленных идеалистов.

Брок отдал шесть месяцев из отведенного ему года за то, чтобы его забыли. Чтобы в свой последний день он исчез, будто его и не было, чтобы стереть себя из памяти всех, кто его знал.

Он не хотел оставаться мертвым грузом, не хотел, чтобы любящий брать все на себя Роджерс извелся из-за нелогичного чувства вины, а Барнс считал себя обязанным.

Ему дали полгода, чтобы его вспомнили. Сами, без единой подсказки с его стороны.

А через эти полгода его ждала или припозднившаяся уже смерть, или... Жизнь. Шанс.

Брок привычно фыркнул, наткнувшись на эту мысль в своей голове, и прошел в крохотную кухню, доставая из пакета пирог – щедро усыпанный сахарной пудрой, покрытый таким густым ягодным слоем, что под ним не было видно теста. У Брока скулы сводило от одного взгляда на него, а уж о количестве лишнего сахара и думать не хотелось, но... Диабет, ожирение и холестериновые бляшки ему уже не грозили.

В предпоследний день можно было позволить себе все.

Подтянув к себе чашку с остывшим чаем, которую он бросил с утра на столе, Брок разрезал пирог и, пачкаясь в ягодном сиропе, съел здоровенный кусок, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Страшно хотелось кофе, но тот закончился два дня назад, а покупать новый уже не имело смысла.

_– Фу, Стив, кто вообще пьет кофе со сливками? – скривился Баки, заглядывая в чашку, и мимика у него была до того говорящей, что Стив невольно засмеялся._

_Впервые за последние недели он казался выспавшимся и расслабленным, светлые глаза не чернила тревога, а черты лица не искажало болью – глубинной, внутренней. Глядя на него такого – наконец-то! – Стив даже не сразу понял, о чем он говорит. Баки завел за ухо длинную прядь волос и улыбнулся – той до боли знакомой улыбкой, которую Стив и не надеялся увидеть._

_Он ужасно соскучился. Они были вместе уже почти полгода, разлучались самое большее на день, а Стив по-прежнему испытывал страшный, никак не желающий утихать голод. По прикосновениям, по общению, по близости, по теплому ощущению тихого безмятежного счастья, хотя всего этого, казалось бы, было в достатке._

_Но что-то едко царапалось в груди. Что-то было не так, неправильно. Чего-то не хватало._

_Баки уселся прямо на стойку, опираясь на тонкий металлический столбик спиной, позади него в окно лился яркий солнечный свет, и Стива на мгновение накрыло ощущением какой-то глубинной..._

_Не неправильности, конечно, ведь Баки был рядом с ним, а это было правильно, Стив хотел этого всем своим оледеневшим после его, по счастью, ложной смерти сердцем, но... Что-то было не так. Чего-то недоставало, и то самое глупое сердце никак не могло успокоиться. Будто Стив забыл сделать что-то важное, упустил что-то значимое, и теперь его снедала тревога – постоянно, мучительно._

_Баки посмотрел на него обеспокоенно, нахмурился, подбираясь, как хищник перед нападением, и пришлось усилием воли делать вид, что все в порядке._

_Иногда Стиву казалось, что они с Баки только этим и занимаются – делают вид, чтобы не беспокоить друг друга, не пугать, не напрягать. Непонятно только, что с ними было не так тогда, когда у них наконец было все, чего они когда-либо хотели – одна на двоих жизнь._

_– Зачем нам вообще сливки, кстати? Мы в жизни их не пили, – продолжил Баки, чуть отводя взгляд, и Стив был благодарен ему за эту смену темы._

_Баки смешно наморщил нос, принюхался к чашке и тронул щедро разбавленный сливками кофе языком – брезгливо, как кот трогает лапой воду. Стив отобрал у него чашку и недоверчиво заглянул внутрь, в упор не понимая, как так вышло. Баки был прав – они никогда не любили сливки, никто из них._

_«_ _Ничего ты не понимаешь, Роджерс, это вкусно», – снова, как наяву, услышал Стив, и перед глазами смутно забрезжило видение – кто-то сидел здесь, на стойке, на месте Баки, такой же широкоплечий, и с удовольствием вдыхал аромат, поднимающийся от чашки, и Стив смотрел на... кто же это был? знакомый? друг? любовник?.. него так же зачарованно, как всегда смотрел на Баки._

_У этого кого-то были темные волосы и чуть желтоватые в солнечном свете глаза. Откуда-то Стив знал, помнил с яркой болезненной четкостью, что если поцеловать его сейчас, после этого ужасного кофе со сливками, то на вкус губы будут чуть горьковатыми и сладкими одновременно._

Они не вспомнят. Брок сам об этом позаботился, так было правильно, комфортно для всех.

Он не хотел, чтобы Барнс помнил, как вообще появилась эта сделка. Хотя Брок искренне сомневался, что он тогда соображал хоть чуть-чуть. Когда лежал на жестком холодном столе, как брошенный пес в ветклинике, и медленно умирал.

Страшной и болезненной смертью, здоровый почти полностью – за исключением мозга.

– Ну, не выдержал, – разводили руками медики, смотревшие на Барнса с равнодушной досадой, и Брок с удовольствием подчинился приказу взбешенного Пирса перебить их всех, жалея только о том, что нельзя добраться еще и до Фьюри.

До чертового ублюдка Фьюри, которому было важнее узнать как можно больше информации, а не спасти человека. Как руководителя, Брок его, конечно, понимал. Разум, здравый смысл и логика подсказывали, что одна жизнь не стоила сотен, тысяч, миллионов жизней, но...

Всегда было «но», которое не позволяло смириться с таким раскладом.

Да, Брок, в конце концов, сам согласился на непростую работу двойного агента, прекрасно осознавая, что придется по локоть испачкаться в крови ни в чем не повинных людей, втираясь в доверие. Он предпочитал об этом не задумываться, принимая как данность простую истину: это было его задание. Задание, которого он не просил, но которое ему поручили, посчитав, что он справится.

Что ж, Брок справлялся, пока его не приставили к Зимнему Солдату – любимчику Пирса, у которого, по словам того же Пирса, был единственный недостаток: периодически его клинило до такой степени, что без целительного электрического стула было никак не обойтись, затем и нужен был куратор – отслеживать состояние подопечного и докладывать о малейших изменениях.

Брок старался не думать о том, что в действительности значило это «клинит». Солдат казался роботом – равнодушно-бесстрастный, он в одиночку проворачивал сложнейшие миссии, действуя с такой выверенной неумолимостью и непоколебимостью, что Брок невольно леденел от ужаса всякий раз, встречая его после заданий. Чистого, без единого пятнышка крови, и невозмутимого настолько, будто он в магазин за хлебом выходил, а не убивал очередного помешавшего Пирсу бедолагу.

Стив, такой же, вообще-то, суперсолдат, ощущался всегда мягким и безобидным, хоть Брок и видел его сотню раз в поле и знал, что это не так. Зимний Солдат будто был антиподом светлому Капитану Америке, его злым двойником, тенью, и Брок как раз прикидывал, как будет докладывать Фьюри, что Роджерса нужно вводить в курс дел, что без него они не справятся, когда Солдата впервые «заклинило».

Свидетелей тому, помимо Брока, по счастью, не оказалось. И никто не видел, как Зимний Солдат уткнулся носом ему в шею, шумно выдыхая и жадно принюхиваясь – к тому самому месту, которое несколько часов назад Стив, не желая отпускать его, бережно вылизывал, будто надеялся стереть след от собственных зубов.

С того момента все закрутилось совсем по другому сценарию. Зимний Солдат оказался Баки Барнсом, а Стив, которого Брок осторожно расспросил, честно признался, что любил этого своего Баки до самой его смерти.

Наверное, именно такие вещи и называли неучтенным фактором. Пустившим по одному месту абсолютно все, выбившим из колеи, заставившим спешно перекраивать планы в попытке и задание не завалить, и вытащить Барнса если не невредимым, то хотя бы живым.

_Баки казалось, что он плывет – его мягко, почти невесомо покачивало, несло куда-то в кромешной темноте, и только странный звон в голове не давал погрузиться в эту волну пустой, бездумной умиротворенности._

_Рядом кто-то был. Когда звон стихал на короткие мгновения, Баки слышал шаги и тяжелое, шумное дыхание. От этого кого-то очень правильно пахло – знакомой смесью запахов, которая бередила что-то внутри, глубоко спрятанное, давно забытое._

_Баки попытался вспомнить, но звон усилился, голову сдавило, будто тисками. Боль была такой сильной, что он застонал._

_– Ай-яй, как хорошо, что ты не видишь, что там в этой лохматой голове, – раздался совсем близко незнакомый голос._

_Баки почувствовал, что его тянут за волосы – вроде несильно, но боль вспыхнула еще ярче, ввинтилась в виски так, что отдала в глаза, в челюсть, спустилась по затылку к шее._

_Баки заскулил, еще кто-то глухо рыкнул, и хватка с волос исчезла. На щеки легли ладони – смутно знакомые, уверенно-твердые. Баки почувствовал, как чуть дрогнули на его лице холодные пальцы, и это едва заметное проявление страха показалось ему неправильным._

_Этот кто-то, кто сейчас его касался, никогда не боялся. Откуда-то Баки знал, что прежде от него никогда не пахло страхом, ужасом даже. Чем-то горьким, отчаянным._

_– Он умрет через... Ну, я бы дал часа полтора, – продолжил незнакомец. – Но ты и так это знаешь, м-м? Жалеешь теперь, что послушал Фьюри? – голос неуловимо поменялся, перетек в другой, будто в комнате оказался кто-то третий._

_Виски снова сдавило, в ушах заклокотало, и остаток разговора Баки не услышал. Ощущал только, что тот, знакомый, по-прежнему стоит рядом, как живая преграда между ним и тем, странным. Вынырнул из этого болезненного марева Баки только тогда, когда почувствовал, как кто-то прижимается к его лбу – коротко и привычно._

_– Все будет хорошо, – чужое дыхание обожгло губы, а затем снова вернулся холод._

_От него был только один плюс – боль чуть поутихла, звон тоже примолк, позволяя сосредоточиться на оказавшейся невероятно сложной для непослушного тела задаче. Баки попытался открыть глаза, по векам полоснул свет, слезы потекли по вискам неприятными обжигающими кожу каплями._

_– Раз уж у нас договор... Не могу не спросить – ты ведь знаешь, что он отреагировал на тебя только потому, что ты пах им? – послышалось чуть сбоку, подсказывая направление, когда Баки почти отчаялся, не понимая своим заторможенным мозгом, куда смотреть._

_– Раз уж у нас договор..._

_Звучание чуть хрипловатого голоса отдалось в груди болью._

_Что-то было не так. Неправильно._

_–...я могу добавить условие? – продолжил голос, и Баки, ощущая, что это движение будет последним, повернул голову, кое-как заставив непривычно тяжелое тело слушаться._

_Перед глазами потемнело, но он успел увидеть два смутных силуэта – один крупный, массивный, а второй – странный, чужой, пугающий даже на расстоянии, жуткий настолько, что проняло даже Баки, которому бояться было уже нечего. Во всяком случае, за себя._

_Но за того, стоявшего совсем близко к этому второму, который, казалось, сейчас поглотит первого, сожрет целиком, было страшно до ужаса._

_Хотелось крикнуть, остановить то неправильное, что происходило в эту самую секунду, но тело не слушалось. Баки, ощущая ледяное отчаяние, сдавившее грудь, взвыл, мучительно пытаясь пошевелиться. У него получилось – он дернулся, но что-то перехватило его за запястья, уцепилось за шею, обвилось вокруг тела, как веревка._

_– Бак! Баки! – щеку ожгло пощечиной, но голос показался знакомым._

_Не тем, но знакомым, своим, спасительным. Баки потянулся к нему, ощущая страшную боль, потому что оставил того, другого, наедине с чужаком, бросил его одного._

_Это был сон._

_Стив, разбуженный его кошмаром, бережно выпутал его из тонкой простыни, и теплая мягкость его ладоней заставила чуть уняться заполошно колотившееся в груди сердце. Не задавая вопросов, он включил ночник на тумбочке и лег рядом, притянул к себе, и Баки заполз головой на его плечо, уткнулся носом в шею единственного родного человека._

_Стив погладил его по все еще ноющей щеке и крепко обхватил руками, молчаливо пытаясь успокоить. Баки прикрыл глаза, стараясь не думать о том, что в знакомом запахе чего-то не хватало, той частички, которую он уловил... там._

_Они были живы, здоровы и счастливы. Они были дома, вместе, и все было, как должно. А то ужасное видение оказалось всего лишь кошмаром._

_Сном, от которого больно жгло в груди. Словно от Баки отрезали кусок, неровно опалили края раны, а те загноились._

_В ушах прошелестело знакомое: «Все будет хорошо», – и очень хотелось в это поверить._

Брок не мог допустить, чтобы Стив помнил то, что между ними было. Наверное, он не имел права решать за него, это было жестоко, несправедливо и неправильно.

Но это были хорошие воспоминания. Для Брока и вовсе – лучшие, и он не хотел омрачать их душком трагичности и обреченности. Не хотел чернить те проведенные вместе дни и ночи, недели и месяцы.

Потому что Роджерс не забыл бы.

Он никогда и ничего не забывал, это Брок знал точно, и оставалось только радоваться, что мстительности, когда раздавали достоинства и недостатки, ему не перепало. Иначе Стив каждому смог бы выкатить такой счет, что вовек не расплатишься.

Он бы не смог радоваться жизни, если бы помнил, как еще за неделю до идиотского «Озарения» они планировали съездить в конце месяца в Европу. Потому что Роджерсу по поручению Фьюри нужно было убедить кого-то там очень важного в его неправоте, а Стив не хотел страдать в одиночестве и вытребовал себе Брока в попутчики. И они, горячо споря, обсуждали, куда сходят и где будут проводить свободное время. Хотя Брок уже тогда прекрасно знал, что в поездку Стив отправится без него.

Роджерс отравил бы себе жизнь бессмысленным едким чувством вины, он всегда брал на себя слишком много, уж Брок об этом знал как никто – сам безуспешно пытался взращивать в нем здоровый эгоизм.

Стив непременно вытряс бы из Баки все подробности, а потом начал бы изводить и себя, и его. Гадать, поменялось бы хоть что-нибудь, если бы тогда он додавил Фьюри и узнал абсолютно все, а не только то, что этот пройдоха кинул ему с барского плеча. Жалеть о том, что он не проявил этой настойчивости и ничего не заметил вовремя, до того, как стало слишком поздно.

Такой жизни для Стива Брок не хотел. И, по счастью, у него была возможность сделать все правильно.

Остаток дня Брок посвятил уборке дома и упаковке тех вещей, что он успел скопить за финальные полгода своей жизни. Барахла получилось до неприличного много, но, впрочем, удивляться было нечему.

Копить деньги больше не нужно было, работать – тоже, хотя Брок, зверевший в четырех стенах, и брался периодически за мелкие подработки, лишь бы занять голову. А потому оказавшуюся при нем наличку он тратил без особых раздумий, отложив лишь тот неприкосновенный запас, который нужен был для оплаты дома и еды. Бомжевать в последние деньки он все-таки не жаждал.

Это было глупо, но ему хотелось облегчить жизнь следующим жильцам этого старого дома, видевшего на своем долгом веку столько народу, что Брок наверняка казался ему незначительной букашкой.

Складывая в пакет одежду, еще вчера выстиранную и даже зачем-то выглаженную, Брок невольно задумался о том, будет ли первым, кто умрет в этом доме. Скорее всего, нет, конечно, но размышлять об этом было неприятно даже несмотря на то, что он давным-давно успел смириться.

Пакеты и сумки с вещами Брок выставил у входной двери, оставив себе лишь необходимый минимум на вечер и завтрашний день – если он будет, конечно.

Ожидание выматывало, нервозность, которую он успешно давил последние месяцы, рвалась наружу, заставляя сердце биться с заполошной торопливостью. Глупое сердце, упрямо спешившее жить несмотря ни на что, не верившее в конечность отведенного ему времени.

Последовательно обойдя все комнатки, Брок остался иррационально доволен – везде было чисто почти до стерильности, ни единого следа его пребывания.

Его и без того уже давно не существовало, с той самой минуты, как он исчез из памяти всех, кто его когда-либо знал. И физическое доказательство его не-жизни – вещи – на этом фоне казалось лишней деталью, нелепицей, как нарисованный первобытными людьми на скале современный автомобиль.

Дом стал теперь чистым листом. Не для него, правда, но хотя бы для того, кто придет сюда после.

С чуть большим аппетитом сжевав еще один кусок оказавшегося удивительно вкусным пирога – только сейчас, распробовав, Брок вдруг понял, что ему нравится кисло-сладкий ягодный вкус, – он вдохнул свежий прохладный запах моря, ворвавшийся в настежь открытое окно.

Пахло грозой.

Брок подошел к окну, поправляя сбившуюся легкую штору, и выглянул на улицу. Море, еще несколько часов назад безмятежное и ленивое, беспокойно накатывало на берег высокими волнами, небо до самого горизонта потемнело.

Это было даже символично – в день, когда он появился на этом берегу, тоже бушевал шторм. Круг замыкался, и эта странная логичность по-своему успокаивала.

Левая половина тела вдруг мерзко зачесалась – сразу вся, от обожженной головы до такого же опаленного бедра. Брок поскреб пальцами щеку, поморщился, наткнувшись на неприятно-упругие рубцы, и оглядел стремительно пустеющий берег.

Соседка – та самая любительница одаривать его выпечкой – почему-то не сбежала еще в тепло безопасного дома, а стояла на ярко освещенном крыльце и активно жестикулировала, что-то увлеченно кому-то рассказывая. Брок, невольно заинтересовавшись, пригляделся к ее собеседникам, пытаясь не обращать внимания на все больше зудевшее тело.

Он уже проходил через это в самом начале, когда несколько мучительно долгих недель почти не мог спать. Ран на нем не было – ожоги в тот же день, как появились, зарубцевались, – но стянутая шрамами кожа все равно ныла, вспыхивала колкой острой болью, от которой было никак не отвлечься. Брок тогда пачками сжирал простенькие обезболивающие, толком, правда, не помогавшие.

Он отпрянул от окна в тот самый миг, как соседка махнула рукой в сторону его дома.

Не желая даже мысли допускать, что то, что он видел – правда, а не выдумка напуганного близкой смертью разума. Попытка сбежать от реальности, чтобы не свихнуться от взбеленившегося инстинкта самосохранения, страшной жажды жизни.

Потому что Стив никак не мог оказаться сейчас здесь, а Брок определенно видел его, непривычно лохматого, с заросшими густой, чуть рыжеватой щетиной щеками – как на последних фото, выложенных вместе с пресс-релизом какого-то бредового мероприятия.

_– Знаешь, – Стив коротко коснулся губами его плеча и вытянулся рядом, раскрасневшийся, с влажными волосами, прилипавшими ко лбу. – Если ты когда-нибудь решишь пойти по стопам своей семьи и дикарствовать... Я пойду с тобой._

_– А как же твое «смоет вместе с домом»? – насмешливо отозвался Брок, надеясь, что плеснувшаяся внутри горечь не успела просочиться в голос._

_Стив заразительно зевнул, прикрывая ладонью рот, и уткнулся лицом ему в бок, перекинув через него тяжелую руку._

_– Надо будет почитать, – сонно сказал он, закрывая глаза. – Уверен, как-то люди в таких местах живут._

Брок тогда долго разглядывал на фото родное до последней черточки лицо, поражаясь тому, насколько неуловимо другим оно стало. Роджерс будто этой сменой имиджа разом накинул с десяток лет, и во взгляде у него застыла незнакомая болезненная напряженность, оседавшая на коже едва заметными морщинками.

И, конечно, с ним не могло быть Баки, которого Брок едва узнал с собранными в небрежный хвост волосами – у Зимнего Солдата пряди всегда удивительным образом лежали волосок к волоску, так что в свое время Брок немало развлекался мыслями о том, как Пирс собственноручно делает своему любимчику прически – и в гражданской одежде. В светлой футболке, коротких просторных шортах и солнцезащитных очках, особенно актуальных сейчас, перед грозой, он смотрелся до дикости непривычно. Незнакомо даже, но, впрочем, на силу собственного воображения Брок никогда не жаловался.

_– Ну, все, – Брок легко хлопнул Солдата по плечу._

_Тот неохотно отстранился, выбрался из-под его руки и красивым плавным движением поднялся на ноги._

_Прочная броня чуть скрипнула, одним этим звуком позволяя хоть ненадолго отвлечься на размышления о том, с какой невозмутимой легкостью Солдат таскал этот костюм и кучу оружия – будто те были его частью._

_– Ты же все помнишь? – настойчиво спросил Брок, отбрасывая ненужные мысли в сторону._

_Солдат кивнул, неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу, кривя губы, и вдруг удивительно бережно тронул его щеку затянутой в плотную перчатку ладонью. Брок на мгновение накрыл его руку своей и шагнул назад, отстраняясь._

_– Следуем плану, – повторил он, наверное, раз в двадцатый и явно больше для себя, чем для прекрасно схватывавшего все на лету Солдата. – Все будет хорошо._

Он мог бы представить их такими, какими помнил и хорошо знал, но почему-то подсознание выбрало другие образы.

Левая половина тела зудела все сильнее, бесила до трясучки. Не выдержав, Брок с силой провел короткими ногтями по шее и щеке, готовый и шкуру содрать, если это поможет унять ноющую боль. Боль, которая наждаком проходилась по коже, будто та отслаивалась, слезала, как с перелинявшей змеи.

Холодный ветер колыхнул штору, скользнул по телу освежающей леденящей волной, на мгновение показалось даже, что на губах ощущается солоноватый привкус моря, и Брок вдруг разом успокоился.

Шанс. Один, последний. Ему все равно уже нечего терять.

За окном почернело еще сильнее, а поверхность воды кое-где вдалеке взрезали коротко вспыхивающие молнии.

Брок оперся руками на стол, с отстраненным удивлением отмечая, что обе ладони были... здоровыми. Обычными. Без проклятых шрамов от чертовых потусторонних ожогов.

Чистый лист, значит?

За спиной хлопнула старая дверь, звонко скрипнула, выдавая чужое присутствие, рассохшаяся половица. По одним только звукам узнавая шаги, но боясь поверить в их реальность, Брок прикрыл глаза.

Баки прижался к нему сбоку и уткнулся почему-то холодным носом в шею. Его очки неприятно впились в кожу, и от этой короткой вспышки боли Брок остро ощутил реальность происходящего.

Они действительно были тут. Здесь. Сейчас. Все закончилось так, как он и не смел представлять.

– Я так и не почитал, – сказал Стив, подходя с другой стороны, и от звука его голоса в крови, как пузырьки шампанского, вспенилось бешеное, неудержимое счастье. – И если нас смоет вместе с домом сейчас, когда мы тебя наконец нашли...

– Не смоет, – небрежно отбросив на стол мешающие солнцезащитные очки, хрипло перебил Роджерса Баки и дотянулся до него через зажатого между ними Брока.

В любое другое время Брок бы посмеялся над его самоуверенностью, но... Только не сегодня.

В этот день он (они?) начал жить – снова, и едва ли какая-то непогода смогла бы ему помешать.

Не сегодня.


End file.
